A geographic information system is a system for archiving, retrieving and manipulating data that has been indexed according to the data elements' geographic coordinates. The system generally can utilize a variety of data types such as, for example, imagery, maps, and tables. One company involved in developing geographic information system technology is ESRI, which maintains a website at www.gis.com that includes background information on conventional geographic information system technology.
Some geographic information systems include satellite imagery texture mapped to three dimensional terrain. The resolution of the satellite imagery is generally well below the available screen resolution. However, digital cameras are widely available that take photographic images that can meet or exceed screen resolution. Many cameras can take pictures exceeding six megapixels in resolution.
Systems and methods are needed that increase the resolution displayed by geographic information systems.